


Shampoo Diaries

by suppertragedy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minseok is a geologist, alternative universe, kris is a hair model, krismin, xiukris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suppertragedy/pseuds/suppertragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minsoek and Kris are housemates and they mesh pretty well in spite of their personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shampoo Diaries

 

Minseok gets out of the lab just in time to catch the last bus. He doesn’t drive. Most of the time, he’s in the lab, when he does go out, he either walks or rides a bike. Sometimes, he uses crowded subways if he needs to, but he’d rather not. Fortunately, early-morning and late-night buses are always empty and quiet so he doesn’t mind using them for daily commuting.

“Wah, aren't you home early tonight? It’s barely midnight.”

Kris, his housemate, welcomes him with a raised eyebrow.

Today his head is a vivid shade of red with the latest asymmetrical cut—yesterday it was amber with a symmetrical fringe. Two days ago it was moss green, and only his housemate could pull that color off. But one can’t blame a hair model for changing their hairdo on a regular basis. When they first met, Minseok has seriously doubted they could ever get along. The Chinese Canadian child-actor-turned-hair-model is a frivolous and dynamic soul whereas Minseok, being a geologist and lab technician, prefers routines and stability.

His worry turned out to be for naught when Kris demonstrated his culinary skill and swept Minseok off his feet—metaphorically—with a full course of French dishes. Moreover, his adherence to neatness rivals even that of Suho, the head of Minseok's department, who also often  _accidentally_ drops by their house during weekends when Kris is at home and cooking.

Kris had made comments about Minseok’s wardrobe being “dull,” but approved of his organized collection of rocks, minerals and pebbles. Their mutual penchant for privacy and peaceful environment sealed the deal of a 12-month housing lease. Then a year became two, and three, and now they’ve been housemates for a good four years. 

“Suho sometimes remembers that he has a heart,” Minseok makes a half-hearted joke.

“Right, and your over-hours have nothing to do with you being a workaholic.” His redhead housemate scoffs good-naturedly and moves on before he can retort back. “Hey, we’re out of eggs, soymilk, juice, and celery. Not to mention, toilet papers. Let’s go grocery shopping.”

“Right now?” Minseok freezes on his way to the fridge.

“You were supposed to do it yesterday. The rest can wait, but toilet paper is, like, so important.”

“Oh, shoot. I’m so sorry.” Minseok sends a deliberate smile towards his housemate. He rarely forgets his grocery duties, but he feels guilty about forgetting all the same. Kris’s forgiving expression only makes him feel worse. “I’ll go alone to Walmark,” he ends up saying.

“That’s alright. I’ll tag along since I need to buy some new dyes too,” the hair model shrugs, and then grins smugly. “And it’s late so we don’t have to worry about too many people falling at my feet.”

Minseok chuckles. That is actually more for his sake than for Kris’s. Minseok dislikes attention while Kris thrives on it.

At the age of 27, he’s still stuck with a face and height that earns him cutesy nicknames, the most offensive one being “Humbow”—Good gracious!

Kris, born a few months after him, is blessed with long legs, a broad frame, and a stare that makes most people think thrice before giving him pet names. The irony is that the man actually adores nicknames. He is really the epitome of a giant, walking teddy bear.

The Walmark they go to is as empty as a Walmark at midnight can ever get, but Minseok’s housemate still attracts quite a few glances. After catching some elder ladies and a young male store assistant staring at his oblivious housemate, who dressed himself in skinny jeans and a tight tight black t-shirt and is currently bending down to study shampoo labels, Minseok blurts out, “Why hair model?”

“Why not?”

“I meant, why not a runway model? Heck, with that look, you could be an actor, a singer, or a pop idol if you want.”

“That’s the point, I don’t want to. The diets suck, the schedules are hectic, the fans get creepier. Not my kind of fun.” Then the taller man bestows him with one of his heart-melting gummy smiles—the ladies swoon, the store assistant squeaks and tries to disguise it as a cough.

“Hey, are you trying to say I’m attractive?”

Minseok throws a tampon pack at his head as a response but Kris gets to laugh when he has to go and retrieve the item under the glare of the store assistant. Anyway, it’s still Minseok who gets the last laugh when Kris smothers him right there and then with a hug and promises to make him his favorite lasagna tomorrow night.

When the other man is distracted, Minseok sneaks some candles, roses and a bottle of wine into their cart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My beta [Ava](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt) suggested the title "Shampoo Diaries" and said she might write a raunchy follow-up for it so let's see.


End file.
